1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batterers are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries. A low capacity secondary battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used in small portable electronic devices e.g., cellular phones and camcorders. A high capacity secondary battery including tens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor of electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, e.g., a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. An electrolyte and an electrode assembly formed by interposing a separator as an insulator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate may be installed in a case; and a cap plate may be installed on the case, so as to form a secondary battery. The electrode assembly may be connected with a positive terminal and a negative terminal, which may protrude through the cap plate and may be exposed to an exterior of the electrode assembly.